Look In To My Eyes Wild Wolf
by Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness
Summary: (revising! as usuall!) Kairena, leader of the Wild Wolves, Kai, captain of the bladebreakers finally meet, AGAIN after 5 years......what has changed bettwen them? KaiKairena(oc) R&R!
1. The Meeting With the Wolves

Revising this too.....LOL (cause I make Kairena sound like an idiot...but I'm still keeping the credits...) since fanfic won't let me use the signs anymore, I'll just have to change them... so here's a list of NEW signs:

(blah) author note or just notes

"blah" obviously talking

'blah' thinking

_blah _bitbeast tlking through minds and vice versa...just plain speaking through minds!

Blah emphasize on the word

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MED: hey! I'm gonna try my hands at beyb-

Tyson: ahhhhhhhh!!!! There's no food!

MED: don't interrup-

Tyson: nooooooo fooood!!!!

MED: he leaves me no choice **grabs mallet** hiya! **hit Tyson on the head with it**

Tyson: yowl! What's that for?!

MED: for interrupting me!

Ray, Kenny and Max: **sweatdrop**

MED: hey! Where's kai?!

Kai: **standing at a corner**

MED: ahhhh there you are! **runs over and hugs him tightly**

Kai: Oo **wheeze** can't...............................breathe...............

MED: oh sorry dear! **let's go a little**

Kai: **cough** much..............................better..................

Everyone else: **Sweatdrop**

Kai: oh, and btw, STOP HUGGING ME!!!

MED: I'm hurt! And your acting more like Tyson now!

Kai: I am? Oh noooo!!!

Ray: it's ok...................your not anything like Tyson!

Kai: phew................wait! what am I saying?

MED: ok.........kai, I think you should lie down before you do something really embarrassing....................

Kai: fine

MED: ok! On with the story

DESCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade! But I own my team and my characterz (and my bitbeasts)!

"The Meeting With The Wolves"

"hey guys, we've been wondering around for a lonnggggg time now! and I'm hungry!!" whined Tyson

"but we just ate!" exclaimed Kenny

"so? I'm hungry!" shouted Tyson

"ugh! What a pig!" muttered Kai.

"hey! I heard that! It's not my fault if I have to eat!" Tyson said "what a sourpuss..........................." he muttered

just then a bayblade sliced through the sir with amazing speed...

"wha-?" asked Tyson, momentarily forgetting his hunger

"so you are the famous bladebrakers?" asked a voice from the shadows

"maybe, why do you care?" asked Kai coldly as the team looked around for the source of the voice.

"who are you?" asked Tyson at the exact same time.

"questions, questions" the voice said.

"step out from the shadows you coward!" yelled Tyson

"first of all, I'm NOT a coward, and second I will!" the girl said as she stepped out of the shadowes.

They were face to face with a girl that had shoulder length pink hair, and emerald eyes. She was holding a pink and green beyblade. (A/N PINK? YUCK! IT MATCHES WITH HER HAIR AND STUFF AND................I JUST HAVE TO SAVE THE COOL COULORS FOR MY TEAM......she is part of the team though, but not for long............hehe )

"who are you? And what do you want from us?" Ray asked calmly, as usuall.

"let's blade first, and if you win I'll tell you" she said her eyes flashing with an indefinable emotion.

"should we accept?" asked Kenny

" I don't see why not! It's a good way to improve our skills!" Tyson said, excited as he pulled out his launcher.

"Ok, I'm accepting the challenge" said Tyson, taking a step foreward

"alright, let's blade" she said with no emotion at all.

"get ready, 3-2-1 let it riiipppppp!!!" shouted Max

"Dragoon! Phantom hurricane attack!" Dragoon took on the shape of a flurry of grey and went for the girl's pink blade.

"Ratashe, counter!" the girl shouted, and a giant mouse dodged the attack.

The battle went for another couple of minutes until the girl's blade spun out of the dish.

"You defeated me? I can't believe it!" the girl practically yelled, as tears started to form. So deep in loss that she didn't even retrieve her fallen blade.

Tyson felt sorry for her, so he picked up her blade and handed it to her. Kneeling in front of her, he said "ok, a deal's a deal, now tell us who you are!"

The girl sniffled "My name is Lita, and I am a member of the Wild Wolves" in a smaller tone said murmured "or would be, if I defeated the bladebreakers..."

Before anyone had a chance to ask another question, a voice cut in sharply. "You mean you wanted to be a member of the Wild Wolves"

"Yukiko?" She asked, her fear evident in her voice. "I tried! I really tried to beat them..." as tears began to trickle down again.

"Humph. Tried what good is tried if you couldn't beat them?! Who cares if you tried or not?! The fact that you lost is what we Wild Wolves care about!" the voice belonged to Yukiko was hard and cold.

"Hey! You shouldn't talk you your teammates that way! It's the spirit that counts! It's not about winning or losing!" Tyson yelled angrily, and Max readily agreed.

"Perhaps you have not understood me correctly. She is not, nor was a member of the Wild Wolves, and who are you to tell me what to do?!" the girl's voice revealed a hint of anger.

"Wait a minute, you said Wild Wolves a couple of times, are you guys the legendary Wild Wolves?" Kenny asked, all the while typing rapidly on his laptop.

"GRR...are you people thick or what? I'm just gonna repete this ONE more time. She WERE a member of the wild wolves, and if it helps, yes WE are the famous Wild Wolves" She growled.

"Step out of the shadows!" Kai commanded.

"As you wish" the girl said as she glided into the light.

'Yukiko' was a girl with long white hair to about her knees and dark brown eyes. Holding a white and brown blade.

Just then, only Kai picked up the slight sound of feet walking towards them, therefore, wasn't surprised when a cold-as-ice voice said calmly "What's wrong Yukiko?"

"Oh, hello Kairena........." Yukiko said, turning around to address her team leader. She explained how Lita had had lost the battle.

'Kairena? Why is the name so familiar?' Kai thought, digging through what was left of his memories from when he was younger.

Kairena and the rest of the team stepped out of the shadows, walking around Lita as if she wasn't even there, she went directly towards Kai and stopped a couple feet from him.

Kai controlled his urge to gasp and willed his face to show nothing. But he knew that one look as his eyes gave him away.

"Humph, I knew it was dumb to send a rookie...but did you guys listen to me?! I don't think so. " The most talkative of the team, a girl with brown hair reaching over her waist. Her green eyes full of mockery. (An the most talkative, as in that actually talks k? nothing near to how much Tyson talks)

Kairena gave her a glare and the brunette shut up immediately, still glaring at Lita

She glanced around the group and her gaze fell on Kai. "Well, let us introduce our selves" her voice was cool and smooth, admitting no emotions, but her ice blue eyes revealed (to the selected one) anger, betrayal and hate.

"My name is Kairena and I am leader of the Wild Wolves." Her voice was as icy as Lake Baikal on a winter day. (A/n feeling poetic XD)

"My name is Naomi" the green eyed girl said, playing with a strand of brown hair nonchalantly.

"Kaori" a light blonde girl said simply. (A/N you know the color light blonde? Kind of like white.....)

"My name's Sirena" a girl with black hair and creepy black/dark brown eyes said, bored.

"Alright" Kairena said, and gestured Kai to introduce his team.

Before Kai said anything, Tyson shot up and stopped just a foot from Kairena and yelled "WE ARE THAT BLADEBREAKERS! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT?! WE ARE THE WORLD CHAMPIONS" Naomi backed away at the sight of the crazed kid shouting at her leader and almost ran into Sirena.

"Watch it!" the girl growled, glaring at Naomi.

Naomi, more annoyed now than surprised, glared back and moved back to her original spot.

The long white haired girl beside her rolled her eyes and looked around, uninterested in the scene before her.

"Shut up" that simple two word command rang through the air. It wasn't loud, so how Tyson heard her was a miracle. But the voice was not only cold, but filled with an emotion that Tyson couldn't understand, well no one could, except Kai. "So that's how you discipline your team Kai? You disappoint me"

Tyson, who had, surprisingly caught on the insult, didn't catch the fact that this calm and cool girl in front of him somehow knew Kai. "Excuse me?! Dare to repeat that?! We just defeated one of you and you still have the face to say that?! Why that's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard!"

Kairena gave a questioned look at Yukiko who, was growling like a hungry animal, or an angry one.

Naomi caught on and snapped angrily back "I think you should go check your hearing, because I believe that Yukiko said a million times that Lita (tone of disgust here) is or was not one of the Wild Wolves!"

Tyson completely ignored what Naomi said and looked directly at Kairena "I challenge you to a beyblade battle!"

"Oh really? I'm afraid that Kairena don't beyblade with amateur blader's like you she only beyblades with team leaders" Yukiko informed him, glaring.

Tyson got a bit red in the face and yelled "Oh yah? Or is she just chicken?"

The blue haired girl's face remained expressionless as she informed him, icily "Stacre Park at 1:00. I give you one chance only." With one more look at Kai that spoke thousands, she turned and walked, no glided gracefully away, her team following her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MED: haha! Cliffy

Everyone except kai: zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

MED: what the hell?

Everyone except kai:ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

MED: **stomps off**

Everyone except kai and ray: hehe! We made her pist! Wait, itsn't that a bad thing? Ahhhhhhhh!!!!were gonna die!!!

MED: what the?

Tyson: don't kill us! Please!!!!!!

MED: stupid ending I know but I was way to tired to write anymore so review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized by revising, I just made this a lot longer...X.x;;


	2. The Battle With the Wolves

YAY! On to chapter 2! Of the revising process

Another sign:

-blah- an action

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MED: hi! I'm back to tourture you all today!!

Tyson: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzZZZZZZZZZZ

MED: what the-? IT 7:30 FOR GODNESS SAKES, WAKE UP! And smell the coffe.

Tyson: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz- WHA- WHAT COFFE? COFFE HERE I COME!!!!!!!!! **zooms out of the room with amazing speed**

MEDeveryone else: **sweatdrop**

MED: **sugar sweet voice** hi kai! How are you felling today?

Kai: **sees her and run back in to the room**

MED: **tries to open door** WAHHHHHHHHHHH it's LOCKED!!!!!!! KAAAIIIIIIIII your sooooooo mean!!!!!!!!! MEANY! **Sniff** I'll never for give you! No wonder kairena left to- whoopsy() hehe................

Kai: **storms out of the room** **glare**

MED:.................................ok.......................never mind............ON WITH THE STORY! trying to change subject

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE HAPPY? BUT I OWN MY CHARACTER AND TEAM AND BITBEASTS, AND IF YOU TAKE THEM I WILL GIVE YOU AN ALL PAID ONE-WAY EXPENSE TRIP TO HELL!

Everyone: isn't that just a LITTLE bit harsh?

MED: you think so? Mnnnnnnn maybe I should add: AND YOU WILL BE DISMANTLED AS WELL....................... you think that's better?

Everyone: OO sweatdrop no........................

MED: ok then how about-

Everyone: the one your using is very good..........................

MED: okkie then

"The Battle With The Wolves"

"What time is it?" Tyson asked groggily, stretching.

"10:30, Tyson-" Kenny was cut off by a horrified scream.

"WHAT?! 10:30?? HOW AM I GONNA PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE?!?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tyson jumped out of bed and ran around the room like a headless chicken (a/n XDDDD)

"Be quiet Tyson, I'm trying to analyze data!" Kenny complained as he tried to move his precious laptop away from the screaming headless chicken.

All of a sudden, the scream was cut off and Tyson plopped back onto bed and said in a very relaxed way "Oh, your probably right anyway, so I'll just go back to sleep"

"Yah, sure, that'd be a great idea...wait! What did you say?"

"I said that Kairena girl probably doesn't stand a chance against me and Dragoon!" Tyson said loftily, punching the air. "Say, where is everyone?"

"Oh, max went shopping (as usual), Ray went to visit someone, I think (Ray has relatives everywhere!), and Kai disappeared as usual " reported Kenny, still absorbed in his data.

"Good riddance I say! I don't see why we have to have that sourpuss on the team! With out him, we'll be one happy family!"

"Uh.......Tyson? We've got some bad-" started the Chief, eyes widening in horror at what his data is telling him.

Another scream cut him off. "Omigod! What time is it?!?!"

Kenny, whose mouth was still open to an impossible degree, typed rapidly and said, barely audible, "5 after one" as if suddenly caught on to what he just said, "WAIT! 5 AFTER ONE?! WE'RE LATE!!!!!" grabbing his laptop none to gently, running to the door. "Tyson! COME ON!"

After a five minute run to the park (which seemed an eternity to Tyson) they arrived breathless, to see at least a million people crowded around the Bey stadium.

-Wheeze- "I wonder what's going on?" -Wheeze- Tyson was almost on his hands and knees panting.

"celebration?" surprisingly, Kenny wasn't as tired out as Tyson. (maybe cause he gets chases by bullies a lot...LOL)

Tyson was just going to say something when the girl beside him shrieked. "OH MY GOSH! ISN'T THAT THE WILD WOLVES?! AHHHHHH I'M GONNA FAINT! THEY ARE SOOOOOOO COOL!!!!"

"Well that certainly answered my question" Tyson said, excited because in his mind, he can already see the entire crowd cheering him on for beating the 'Legendary' Wild Wolves. 'hehe, I'm gonna win and show those mutts they call wolves!'

The crowd parted as the Wild Wolves walked through, Kairena was as usual, the Snow Queen, Sirena and Kaori looked annoyed, and Yukiko was glaring at everybody who tried shoving anything at her for her to sign. Only Naomi looked almost normal.

"I wonder who's the sucker that challenged them" a boy said, grinning.

"Yah, probably someone REALLY dumb, or really want to prove themselves " said another.

"WHY I OUTTAH-" started Tyson

Kenny stopped him just in time and pushed Tyson onto the Bey Stadium.

"You are dumber than I thought, you actually came" Kairena's voice was of course, devoid of any emotion.

"Trust a Rookie to talk and get a crowd" Yukiko growled annoyed.

"As if! I'll never be scared to go gainst a coward like you!" shouted Tyson

The crowd fell silent and a few surprised gasps was heard.

"humph,talking won't get you out of this, you could try begging" she said smirking a Kai trademark smirk.

Tyson was taken off guard by the smirk but try to retaliate,but a "fine!" was all he got out because Kairena had already taken out her Launcher. It was made of different shades of blue, as was her beyblade, there were a wolf head 'carved' on the top, extremely beautiful, but it gave Tyson the shivers.

They each took a step forward, so that they are on the um, Beystadium. (A/N I know they were on it before, but you know there's this stair that they have to go on...;;)

Tyson saw Max, Ray and Kenny down there cheering him on, and he even saw Kai, who was leaning on a tree.

"Figures" Tyson muttered as he readied his own launcher and blade.

"3-2-1 let it ripppppppp!" the crowd yelled, excited.

The two beyblades landed in the dish, circling eachother.

"DRAGOON, PHANTOME HURRICANE ATTACK!"

"Doge it" Kairena commanded her blade, without breaking a sweat.

Her blue blade (light blue and dark blue) shot into the air and came down after the storm cleared, without a scratch.

"How?!" Tyson asked astonished.

"Attack!" she shouted and her blade went charging at Dragoon with amazing speed.

"Wow, what power!" said Kenny clearly amazed as he typed also with amazing speed, staring at his laptop.

'She really improved since I last saw her' Kai thought as he watched the battle.

Kairena's blade rammed into Tyson's blade, sending it in a glorious flight through the air and crashing down a few seconds later.

"And the winner is...KAIRENA OF THE WILD WOLVES!!!" the crowd shouted, some even jumped up and down, screaming "WILD WOLVES, WILD WOLVES! SPIRIT OF CANADA!"

"What a surprise, I didn't even have to use my Bitbeast...as usual," she said smirking that infuriating smirk. "But I gottah hand it to you, usually a blade is supposed to be trashed after that attack or maybe my blade let you off easy." She said as she walked down the platform and away from the park.

"How could this have happened? Dragoon did all he could and she didn't even have to use her Bitbeast!" Tyson howled mournfully.

"Tyson lets go!" said Kenny as he tried to drag Tyson with him. When that didn't work, he beckoned to Max and Ray.

"Come on Tyson, it's not that bad, like she said, your blade could have been trashed!" Ray comforted and managed to drag Tyson off the platform, and out of the park.

MED: ok that's all for now plez review.............i have to update my other story as well and my stupid computer has problems so..............c ya hopefully tomorrow..................unless my stupid Popsicle stick says otherwise......................(don't ask)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE FREAKING DAY!! WITH DOING HOMEWORK TOO! wait...better go do hw.


	3. Bitbeast

MED: I'm back...  
  
Kai: *sarcastically* great....  
  
Tyson: mn...maybe if we add a lil more weight......  
  
MED: hun?  
  
Ray: after Kairena beat him, his trying to improve  
  
MED: improve his blade? What about himself?!?  
  
Max: he's trying....  
  
MED: riiiiighhhhhhtttttttt.....*thinking*  
  
Ray: what's Kairena's bitbeast anyway?  
  
MED: *nods to Kai* ask him  
  
Kai: *glare* humph  
  
MED: O_o nevermind.........it's a wolf! What do you think?!?! A hippo?  
  
Max: wow, what a huge change in attitude!  
  
MED: oh shut up!  
  
Everyone minus Tyson and Kai: O_O  
  
MED: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!?! GEEZ EVER HEARD OF 'LEAVE ME ALONE'?!?!  
  
Everyone minus Tyson and Kai: *______*  
  
MED: humph! *storms into room*  
  
Ray: *shrug* Disclaimer: MED don't own beyblade, she has one though.......  
  
MED: guess which one? Hehehe....wait, that's not supposed to be in a disclaimer...._____ oh well.....it's DRANZER! Cool isn't it?!?! ISN'T IT?!?! #______#  
  
"BitBeasts"  
  
[A/N I have no Idea why I named it that...there's nothing important about this chappie.hehe XD]  
  
~*~*~At the hotel~*~*~  
  
"Awww man! I can't believe I lost to a GIRL in front of the entire park population!" groaned Tyson.  
  
"Come on, snap out of it Tyson! It could have been worse!" Ray said trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Yah, like getting your blade trashed" added max  
  
"According to my calculations, a normal blade would have been reduced to nothingness by the force of that hit, so you should be thankful that dragoon actually kept your blade in one piece!" exclaimed Kenny  
  
"Wow! Really? And she didn't even use her bitbeast?" asked max, excited  
  
"Hey max! Whose side are you on anyways?" asked Tyson, annoyed.  
  
"Yours of course, but if you want to beat her, then you must know more about her!" max explained.  
  
[A/N ppl who is wondering where Kai went off to......he just isn't there, comforting his teammates is just not something he would do, especially comforting Tyson. Good job Kai! XD]  
  
"Yah I know, I was just kidding" he said as he plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Well, her bitbeast, according to dizzi, is a wolf, and her's and her teams bitbeasts are different from ours, the bitbeasts may become solid if their masters tells them to, and may connect with humans through their mind. If the human is willing to, they can receive the same pain their bitbeasts does." Kenny took a deep breath and said "there"  
  
"That's all?" exclaimed Tyson "chief! This don't help me one bit!!!"  
  
"Well that's all that's written down here......nobody seen her bitbeast before...except her team I presume"  
  
"WHOA! YOU MEAN SHE NEVER HAD TO USE HER BITBEAST?!?! I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" yelled Tyson....  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Kai's outside, leaning against a tree and trying to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kai, wuts up?" asked a young Kairena  
  
"Hun? Oh, Boris said we're supposed to go to room 26" replied a chibi Kai.  
  
"Hehe, not that Kai, how was your day?" she asked smiling  
  
"Oh, same as usual" Kai replied dismally  
  
"Oh......" she cocked her head and looked at Kai in a really cute sort of way.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile "it's alright, really"  
  
"Okie then.....hehe....race you to the training room!" she yelled as she run down the hall with amazing speed.  
  
[A/N you can guess that that was when they were really small ^_____^ cute isn't it?]  
  
~*~*~*~End of flash back~*~*~*~  
  
'Where did that come from?' Kai thought. 'Could it be?' 'No, it can't be' he argued with himself.  
  
[A/N you'll know what that's about in a few chapters, hopefully....if anyone reminds me....]  
  
~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tyson I think we should adjust the attack ring a little" yelled Kenny after Tyson tested it.  
  
"Oooookkkkkkk chief, whatever you say!" Tyson said running over. Everyone was practicing with Tyson, with the exception of Kai.  
  
"Hehe, when I'm done with her, she won't know what hit her!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh..there is one problem...no one knows EXACTLY how powerful her bitbeast is....and she might not accept your challenge." said Kenny  
  
"Oh she will. The coward thing always works.." Tyson said, not even a bit rattled.  
  
Everyone had a sweatdrop on their head... "Riiighhtttt..."  
  
Kai was outside as usual, he was walking though an alley when a golden eagle landed in front of him.  
  
"What-" he didn't finish cause he suddenly heard a voice in his head.  
  
/hello, young Kai, I have come bearing a message from mistress Kairena and Naomi/ [A/N since that is her bitbeast] the eagle said.  
  
"You must be the kind of special bitbeast that can materialize and become solid. And speak through minds" Kai mused.  
  
/that's right young Kai/ the eagle said as it handed Kai a letter.  
  
The envelope was addressed to KAI HIWAITARI.  
  
Kai realized that it was handwritten, and for some reason, he recognized the writing as Kairena's [A/N that was not important.......] when he looked back to where the eagle stood a few seconds before. The eagle was nowhere to be seen..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MED: the end! Finally! I was gonna finish when the flashback ended........but then since it's soooo short, I added a few more lines in...... and I probably can't update tomorrow cause I'm going to whistler........I'm soooo sorry~~ well REVIEW and c ya! 


	4. The Letter and The Challenge

MED: Hi ppl! I'm drinking orange pop!  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
WFST: Hi! I'm here!  
  
Everyone: *groans louder*  
  
MED: *sluurrrrrp* Hun? *Choke* when did u get here?! *Cough**cough*  
  
WFST: just now! Hehehe..*sees ray* *blush*  
  
MED: *cough* *clears throat* if u ppl want to blame me for updating so late, then blame WFST cause she made me choke on my pop till I died.....(you know I got this idea when I was talking to WFST on- line.....she kept on talking to me *_____* like now! ahhhhhh) (I'm not writing this story with WFST, it's just that we r really good friends and we let each other be on our stories....)  
  
DISCLAIMER: MED DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, sad isn't it?!  
  
"The Letter/Challenge"  
  
"Hey Kai! Where have u been?!" asked Kenny as Kai came in to the hotel, keeping the letter hidden.  
  
"Yah! We went everywhere looking for you!" said max  
  
"I went outside, and I never told you to look for me!" growled Kai as he went in to his room.  
  
"What a sourpuss, we just wanted to know if he's okay! Geeez! Let's just order some room service and forget about him!" yelled Tyson, who surprisingly stay silent for that long. [A/N it is surprising isn't it?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In Kai's room)  
  
Kai was deciding whether to open the envelope right now or later, he had decided not to tell his teammates about the letter or Kairena.....there is really nothing to tell actually, he rarely remember anything about Kairena except when she was with the blade sharks.....taking a deep breath, he tore open the envelope and read the type written letter inside.  
  
(Letter)  
  
Kai Hiwitari  
  
The leader of the Wild Wolves challenge you to a beybattle (that part was like typed on the paper...you no, kind of like the stationary)  
  
At Miscalled Park 1:00pm  
  
Hello Kai, it's a long time since we saw each other......I want to have a fair fight, so I'm gonna tell you about my bitbeast's powers and abilities, I hope I will actually need to call her out. (A/N I suck at writing letters)  
  
Type: Wolf  
  
Element: Storms  
  
Special abilities: materialize to solid.  
  
That will help you a great deal, I hope you will prove to be a challenging opponent.  
  
Signed, Kairena of the Wild Wolves  
  
Kai folded the letter, and closed his eyes.  
  
/Dranzer?/  
  
/yes master, what is it that's troubling you?/ Dranzer's voice boomed in kai's head  
  
/can it really be her? I thought she was dead/ Kai asked  
  
/Who? Mistress Kairena? Yes, I felt her presence, it seems that she has a bitbeast now./  
  
/yes, but why did she leave the Blade Sharks? It seems that she hated me......./ Kai left the rest unsaid.  
  
Dranzer was worried, he had never seen his master upset before, except when his grandfather commanded him to take other people's bitbeasts. Just then he felt a presence, realizing it was Kairena, he made no comment to his master.  
  
~*~*~*~*~meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
a lone figure stood gazing up at a window where the light had just gone out. "Good night Kai, rest well, and we'll see how much you improved since I last saw you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MED: boring chappie I know, I had a TERRIBLE illness known only to authors and authoresses, it's called the....DUN, DUN, DUN...WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! Well c ya and people, PLEZ REVIEW! That would surely cure my sickness! 


	5. getting there

MED: hi ppl! Soooo sorry for not updating sooner...but school started.and my annoying teacher give us at lest a TON of homework.and besides, I KEEP TYPING WRONG! THIS REALLY ISN'T MY DAY... well let's just get on to the chappie k? DESCLAIMER: HIYA~! MED OWNS BEYBLADE....WAIT A SEC! *READS SCRIPT AGAIN* NEVER MIND...SHE DOESN'T...  
  
Med: -_-+ got my hopes up..oh and the Thank Yous are at the bottom, if you reviewed, then I'm sure your name's down there somewhere..^_~  
  
/..../ human talking through mind connection, or thinking  
  
//...// bitbeast talking.  
  
"Getting There"  
  
Kai walked aimlessly down the street, looking at the letter, (there is a map at the back) /how am I supposed to know the roads?!/ He asked himself angrily, /at this rate, I'll have to ask someone!/ he dismissed the thought immediately. There was NO WAY that Kai's gonna ask for directions. Just then, he heard a hiss, a slithering cobra was about two feet in front of him, the weird thing is, they where in Canada, and there isn't supposed to cobras in Canada, especially slithering around on the streets. // I don't not slither, thank you very much!// the cobra said in Kai's head. His eyes widened a little, before looking closely at the snake. The snake was completely black, with some white markings on him. //I thought you knew about us// the snake drawled // but apparently, that was just a rumor// /what rumor?/ realization dawned Kai as those words left his mouth. /another one of the special bitbeasts/ //yes, that's right, did you figure it out by your self or did-// the black cobra was cut off by a new voice /I have asked you here to lead Kai to the park, not jabbering on the way!/ Kai could realize that voice any where, /Kairena./ he thought. /yes it is me Kai, and I am currently waiting for you at the park. / She said coldly. She resisted the urge to ask if he got lost. //I am sorry mistress Kairena// the cobra said hastily as she began to move. [A/N no, Kairena is not cruel to the bitbeasts. And about the she part, all the bitbeasts in this team are female, as said on my bio.]  
  
They walked slowly down the street and minutes later, they stood outside a park with closed gates. "How are we supposed to get in?" Kai asked, annoyed. /by climbing of course/ the snake answered as if it was the most obvious answer on earth. The gate was very high, but Kai did not have time to think about it cause the cobra was half way there, but neither saw the four hooded figures crouching by the grass.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MED: that's all for now~! Well I'll try to update tomorrow, since I've got it all planned out.....anyhow REVIEW! Just press the button down there V and you will do me a GREAT favor....THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED:  
  
Oil Pastel or Sherbet Mayhem- read her stories ppl, they are great!  
  
Mizu-Tenshi- a million thankies! And you did cure me! ^^  
  
DaredevilX- Looking forward to when you update your story!  
  
Identity Thief & Death2evilFROGS- I am soo glad you enjoyed this, hehehe I thought it was pretty crappy.^_^  
  
Mezurashii- REALLY? You actually think this is intresting?! Thanks a ton!!  
  
treachery89- okay, what do you think of this chapter? There wasn't as much author notes..but the talking.I can't help it..hehehe you can see, I AM A VERY CHATTY PERSON ^_^;; your friend moved to Canada? From where?  
  
Kai baby-girl- thank you so much for reviewing... I think you where the first one to review my story! I THANK YOU! ^_^ BTW, I LUV TYSON BASHING TOO! Muhahahaha! -_-+ I'm settling down now...^_^  
  
Midnight Fright- thankies for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
WoLfSpIrItDriger- my best friend! Hehehe I can always count on your review!! Well UPDATE your story! And hopefully c ya this Friday._ ! 


	6. Author Note Farewell! FOR NOW!

MED: okay~ another A/N....I no, I no, I'm disappointed too..  
  
A/NOTE:  
  
I am going to New York...so I won't be updating for a while..no, I'm not dead....just in case anyone mistakes me to be...T-T I'm to young to die....hehehehehehehehe...well anyhow, I also would like to say that, PEOPLE REVIEW PLEEEZZZ!!!!! and I'm also telling ya that I'm gonna be startin a new fic.... and I'm sure you FANGIRLS would soooooo enjoy it..since I'm a fangirl myself, I like to make others that are like me have a better time \^-^/ yay! Well I think I've about blabbed enough...and yami and seto and yurika's yelling to me that I should not touch that green thing...(well actually seto's telling me to eat it).....but I'm just gonna ignore them as usual...^-^ and touch it..*touches green thing* KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!! *blows to smithereens* owwwwies =_+  
  
YOURS owies, I mean TRULY~!  
  
~*~Mistress_of_enternal_Darkness~*~  
  
*huff**puff* *all black* hehehehe-*drop down dead* #_# 


	7. Battle

MED: yah, yah, I'm FINALLY BACK¡­ well my account was frozen until the 25th so¡­¡­. You know. Here we go!   
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Oh, and be sure to read my upcoming series, phoenix ashes.  
  
/..../ Human talking through mind connection, or thinking  
  
//...// bitbeast talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh!" Kai said as the cobra above him kept on dripping slime on his face.  
  
//whoops, hehehehehe, maybe you should go in front of me.// the snake suggested as another drop of slime fell on Kai's face.  
  
"Yah, that's a good idea" Kai muttered as he climbed over the snake.  
  
__________________---------------------------_______________  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, you know Kai could have taken the side door.........." said one of the hooded people crouching behind the bushes.  
  
The others nodded in agreement as they watched their captain climb over the tall iron gate. When Kai disappeared around a corner, the four hooded creatures got up and entered the park through the side door.  
  
***********************~~~~~~*********************  
  
//we will be arriving the place very soon// the bitbeast announced.  
  
"Finally"  
  
//what's that supposed to mean?!//  
  
"Nothing"  
  
The snake slithered up a giant oak.  
  
"We are not going to climb that are we?"  
  
//you don't have to, but you can if you want to// replied the cobra.  
  
Kai walked carefully over the many roots of the oak, and when they finally passed that, a beyblade stadium rose in sight.  
  
"Took you long enough!" a blue haired girl leapt out of the bushes.  
  
"Well what did you expect? I had to climb up a 12 foot high gate." Kai said dryly.  
  
"Whatever, let's get this over with." Kairena calmly said as she mounted the steps to the top of the stadium.  
  
When they were both in position, they both yelled "3-2-1 let it riippppp!"  
  
Both blades landed in the dish and began attacking each other.  
  
"Attack! Stallia!!!" Kairena yelled as a gray wolf with silver and gold appeared on top of the beyblade.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai yelled and in seconds a flaming red phoenix appeared.  
  
"Stallia!! Water tsunami!!" commanded Kairena, and the gray wolf burst into waves to water raining down on the great red phoenix.  
  
"Dranzer! Get away!" the phoenix flew out of the way of the giant waves.  
  
"Impossible!" muttered Kairena as her storm wolf returned to its rightful form.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire arrows!" Kai's blue blade went down so fast that the tip of the blade was on fire. (Partly from the attack) [A/N can't remember Dranzer's attacks¡­__ what kind of a fan girl am I?!]   
  
"Stallia! Doge it! Burning volcano!" Kairena yelled a series of commends.  
  
But the gray wolf was caught off guard, and Dranzer slammed into it. Causing it to howl with pain.  
  
"Ahhh!" a scream escaped Kairena's gritted teeth. Her shoulder was bleeding very badly.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"ye-es" she muttered  
  
//are you alright pup?// asked a concerned Stallia  
  
/yah, I'll be alright./ replied Kairena "now! Dance of death!!"  
  
The wolf began dancing towards the confused phoenix.   
  
"Dranzer prepare to counter!" commanded Kai  
  
The wolf began dancing faster and faster, until it's just a blur of gray.   
  
"NOW!"   
  
The wolf tackled the phoenix, totally unprepared for this kind of attack, the phoenix simply lashed out with its powerful claws.   
  
There were yelps of pain, but the wolf kept on tackling the phoenix.  
  
Kairena sank down on one knee. Her shoulder, arms, and legs where all bleeding from the assault of the phoenix.   
  
"Dranzer! Retreat!!" Kai couldn't bear to see Kairena getting hurt like this. Kai's blade flew out of the stadium and Kai caught it.  
  
The gray wolf retreated then reappeared as a solid beside Kairena. //are you sure your going to be okay?//  
  
"No I'm not sure" muttered Kairena sarcastically as she tried to stand up.  
  
Kai ran over to Kairena's side and helped her get off, at first she struggled, but she decided to accept the help.  
  
__________________--------------------------________________  
  
MED: me SO not gonna write anymore *dies* well c ya!! I can't upload it! Cause of my stupid account is froze..._ 


End file.
